


teach these little lungs how to breathe

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: delivered flowers? check! picked up a groom? check. wait... what?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	teach these little lungs how to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> a little christmas drabble
> 
> inspired by amber run's song thank you

chanyeol supposes it's because he saw the tears that he did what he did.

it was, originally, supposed to be an easy job. drop in early by the church, deliver and help put up the flower bouquets specifically composed of radiant spider lilies, a handful white headers, and a lone yellow daffodil. odd and a bit dark in their meaning but nonetheless pleasing to look at if one does not know the language of flowers. it was an easy task, that was until he lost his way to deliver the last arrangement in its proper post and ended up entering what appeared to be a waiting room hidden quite a ways away from the altar.

the scent of spring licked the air, a gentle pollen packed breeze and the energy of growth easily blanketing the small ambient room. the walls and ceilings were painted white, the furniture a set of varnished light wood with cream accents on them, and a full length mirror unceremoniously tacked on the wall to his right. directly across the wooden door is a wide circular window. it is open a little and from that gap chanyeol can distinctly hear the bustling cacophony of preparation outside. the window was pretty, stained glass of madonna and child with black metal framing it showered by the sunlight incandescently but it wasn't what caught his eyes. underneath the windowsill sat a young raven haired man, dressed in a beautiful midnight black tuxedo, crying his eyes out for all the world to see.

his hair, the groom that is, chanyeol remembered idly, was oddly still in place despite the mountain pile of used tissues on the table and the flush on his rounded cheeks looking as bright as a too ripened apple. the man before him looked, with his tearstained cheeked and muffled whimpers, oddly besotting.

"uh…" chanyeol's eyes widen in surprise, his grip on the bouquet loosening enough for it to fall down the ivory tiled floor in a surprisingly loud thump. he winced, eyes trained on the scattered petals and eyeing the mauve ribbon as it fell apart just a couple steps away from the crying groom before his gaze turned back up and towards the other occupant of the room.

for half a heartbeat there was no movement.

confused hazel eyes locked on red rimmed pair of coffee eyes. plush mouth fell open and the other man startled into a standing position.

chanyeol felt his face heat up. embarrassment and unprecedented attraction warring to secure their position in coloring his cheeks a furious shade of crimson.

"sorry," chanyeol mumbled, stooping quickly to pick up the half forgotten pile of flowers and trying but failing to look away at the tear stained rounded face of the groom, "i was just… i wasn't… i mean. er. wrong room..?"

the groom was still staring at him. eyes, though a bit dulled, was wide and nose a blotchy red from his tears. his suit looked rumpled as well, not too much that it's going to look unsightly for the event but enough that it's noticeable up close, he looked battered. he looked ready to bolt.

"uh. i'll just go now," chanyeol winced, prayed his voice did not sound as squeaky and high pitched as he thought it did, "sorry. please don't fire me. i. uh. i... didn't see anything."

he took a step back and tried to turn around internally cursing at the awkwardness of it all and hating the itch on his fingers, the way his eyes couldn't seem to slide away from those parted plush lips. he clutched the flowers tightly to his chest, their stems wilting in his hold and mangled blooms looking as ugly as their message, unsalvageable, and took another step towards the door only to find he couldn't make himself open it. couldn't even turn around, not when those big round eyes were trained on him as if he was everything they had prayed for.

it was too much.

it wasn't enough.

"wait."

there's a tug on his shirt before warm trembling hands guided him closer, guided him to his demise.

"i really need to… get out of here. please sir," chanyeol had only a second to think about how fucked he's going to be before the groom, with his red rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks and alluringly plush lips continued on, voice craggly, no doubt ruined by his stifled sobs but still sounding firm, sounding resolute in his choice, and damning chanyeol's flimsy self control, "take me with you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this  
> reviews are always appreciated but not required


End file.
